Travelin' Soldier
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: A young girl meets a young Army soldier who is waiting for his to Vietnam, during the war. But can she cope with the consaquences for her lover to keep the world at peace? (They are in America during this story.)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything. No Gundam, no Sailor Moon and no 'Travalin Soldier'. That was sung by the Dixie Chicks matter fact. And I got the idea from a school music video done on this song which won best Music Video award at the Student Video Awards. If you are from that school and/or helped make the video, cheers! This story is dedicated to all you's and those who lost someone during any war including 911 and the Iraq dispute.  
  
A young girl meets a young Army soldier who is waiting for his to Vietnam, during the war. But can she cope with the consaquences for her lover to keep the world at peace? (They are in America during this story.)  
  
Raye wiped the sweat from her brow and placed the chicken salad filled plate infront of a young woman.  
  
"Here ya go!"she said trying to sound cheerfull. Though she was well paid, she looked forward to the end of her shift. As she walked back to the counter, she straightend the bow in her hair which was her trademark item.  
  
Outside a boy walked down the boardwalk outside of the resturant and decided to sit at a local bench. His green uniform was warm and his green hat wasn't helping much. He dropped his brown duffle bag to the floor with a quick thump and waited to catch his breath. Two days ago he had turned 18.  
  
Unlike most people his age, he was eager to leave for Vietnam, where the Vietnam War was being held. Sure he'd miss his home, but there wans't much there. His eyes searched around the dock and noticed a resturant which sat comferbly in the shade.  
  
"Greeeaaaattt....another costomer."Billie Linal mutterd when she heard the small bell attatched to the glass door ring.  
  
"I'll take it."Raye said laughing. Sometimes Billie could be so.....lazy. She grapsed the black pen and a small no-lined pad off the counter. She fumbled with her black skirt she wore under her apron.  
  
"Hi."a masculine voice said cheerfully. Rei looked up and flashed his a cute grin. Okey, he was cute. And he was in the military. Double points!  
  
"Can I....take your order?"she asked, toying with the clikity click like pen. She felt kind of nervous but yet......totally laid back.  
  
The boy looked shyly up at her. Raye noticed this and smiled sweetly. He looked extreamly nervous.  
  
"Um....yeah a coke and plain burger......um...but would you mind sitting down and talking...I....I need to talk to someone and I'm feeling kinda down. " Raye took up the offer.  
  
"I get off in a hour. We'll talk then. I know a good place."He nodded and she went off to finish her shift.  
  
Later as the two walked, Raye took him to the peir and the two shared a conersation over icecream.  
  
The boy sighed and looked at the girl with the big black bow in her hair.  
  
"Umm......I bet you have a boyfriend but, to tell you honestly, I frankly don't care. When I'm in Vietnam I'd like to write a letter to someone and there's no one I can so....do you mind me sending them to you?"Raye smiled and shook her head. He handed her a peice of paper from his duffle and a penical. She quickly, but neatly, wrote down her full address.  
  
As they walked back he smiled and gave her thanks. He had to catch the bus that was taking him away. Though she had just met him, she felt saddend that he had to leave. She waved gently as he walked into the bus. He turned and smiled.  
  
As she walked home she began thinking about the boy she had just met. He was very nice and sweet. Unlike anyone she ever knew. As she steped into her house her parents quicly noticed her mood.  
  
"Okey, fess up Raye, who is it?" (I know Raye dosn't have folks but in this she does!)her mom said eagerly. Raye blushed and sat down in the living room with her family and her neighbor. She told them all about the young soldier.  
  
Her father rinkled his nose.  
  
"Your too young for him. Do you know how hard it is to wait for some soldier? Expecially if you just met him and your waiting for his love." Her family agreed along with her neighbor.  
  
Raye looked at her hands and nodded. She had to agree but deep inside she didn't want to. And each second she couldn't wait to recieve a letter from him.  
  
Her parents thought she was over him but her mother told her about when she was 15 and waiting for her father to come back from WWII. Raye sat in her room thinking about him from then on.  
  
~Two days past eighteen He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens Sat down in a booth a café there Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair He's a little shy so she gave him a smile And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
So they went down and they sat on the pier He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I've got no one to send a letter to Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's comin home 


	2. Two people, two places

I don't own anything.  
  
"Raye! You got a letter from that guy!"Raye jumped from her bed and ran out her room. She grasped the letter from her grandmas hands and raced back to her room. She read it. And as more came she collected each one.  
  
Each came from the Army camps in California to Vietnam. And each one expressed his emotions for her. Sometimes sugesting that it could be love. Raye smiled at each one. She loved him so much back.  
  
The young soldier leaned agesnt the trunk of a tree and began writing his eighth letter to her. His buddies were doing the same thing. Writing letters to their wives or girfriends.  
  
Later as they were marching down the sand coated path, guns rang off and this man fell tot he ground. Everyone surrounded the wounded boy and the young soldier dropped to his knees to help his friends.  
  
The others held the guns to their faces and franticly tried to find out where the enemies were trying to ambush from.  
  
"Hey come on buddy....come on......you can make it." He leaned his friend up so he sat.  
  
"Pl-please tell Martha that I love her....please?"his friend mutterd taking each breath sharply. The soldier shook his head franticly.  
  
"No, No....come on....don't talk like that. Don't okey? Now your gonna survie this war and go home a hero okey? So shut up about dying."  
  
His friend looked at him sadly.  
  
"You go back to that girl........you be the hero."His friend closed his eyes. "As for me........I'm happy to die this way."The traveling soldier closed his eyes too and dropped his friend. He stopped breathing.  
  
He saluted.  
  
"You make a perfect soldier."the young man whisperd.  
  
"Come on! They found a camp, let's go!"The boys all jumped up and followed their captain.  
  
The young soldier took one last look at his buddy and held back tears.  
  
"You made a great brother too."  
  
Raye jumped up when the phone rang. She came running down the hall in her jean shorts, yellow tanktop and socks.  
  
"Hello?"she asked as she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Oh, yeah hold a sec. please. MOM! Phone!!"she called out. She raced back to her room to read the soldiers latest letter.  
  
She smiled through most of it but kind of frowned at the part that he couldn't write for awhile.  
  
"Just be safe."she whisperd.  
  
~So the letters came From an army camp In California then Vietnam And he told her of his heart It might be love All of the things he was so scared of Said when it's gettin kinda rough over here I think about that day sittin' down at the pier And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
(Martie's fiddle break - Emily's dobro break) 


	3. He's forever

Don't own anything.  
  
As the soldiers marched down the dust made street as a bomb went off again. All soldiers dropped to the ground. But none were hurt. They jumped back to their feet.  
  
"Everyone right?"the southern soldier asked out. Everyone said they we're fine.  
  
The young soldier looked at his friends and then at the infurno that coverd the once beautiful forest.  
  
"Hey Raye, what are you waiting for? Chad asked you out you should be honored!"Lilli squeeled. Raye shook her head and smiled.  
  
"I told you...I already have someone." Lilli rolled her eyes.  
  
"You mean the stranger soldier? Your still after him?" Raye stared at her friend gleefully inlove.  
  
"Yes! And he's no stranger. I've gotten to know him so much."Lilli and Debra rolled their eyes.  
  
"Come on then.....let's go, we still have to change for the football game."Catherine said, fixing her glasses in her locker merrior.  
  
The soldiers marched again. Most thinking of home. Wondering if they'd ever see their loved ones again.  
  
They stood straight, as commanded, with their guns placed agenst their shoulders at 12:00.  
  
The young soldier's breath quickend. He hoped Raye was okey. He didn't want her to be worried about him. Though Vietnam was dangerous, he knew that nothing could keep them apart. Not even a war. He was fighting for her. As all the great men who have ever fought in a war have.  
  
Suddenly a group of soldiers ambushed their troop. They shot down one soldier. A young man with blonde hair fell to catch his friend with dark brown hair before he fell.  
  
He smiled at the blonde. He pulled a letter from his jacket pocket and slapped his friends hand , giving him the letter.  
  
The blonde nodded. Knowing what he ment. His breath slowed untill he shut his eyes and took his pride.  
  
"Come on Raye, I wanna get a good seat!"her friend shouted. They all raced to the top bleacher of their school football feild. The flag raised and they stood to sing the anthem. Then bowed their heads for the Lords prayer.  
  
Raye smiled and told her friends she'd be back in a second...she had to use the restroom.  
  
As she was walking to the restroms she heared the anouncer say,  
  
"Folks, would you please bow your heads, for the list of local Vietnam dead."  
  
She stopped to hear the names. Only one read.  
  
Raye raced to the closest private place. She hid under the stands. She began crying real hard. She slammed her hands to the side of her head and screamed why.  
  
"Why?! Why?! Why him?!!!"she shouted. He sobbed between angery cries.  
  
"Why..why.why???"  
  
~One Friday night at a football game The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang A man said folks would you bow your heads For the list of the local Vietnam dead Cryin' all alone under the stands Was the piccolo player from the marching band And one name read and no body really cared But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's comin  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's comin home  
  
This fic is dedicated to Lorena Lewiz. Based on a true story. May God be forever in your heart. All of you. 


End file.
